A Code Lyoko Story
by writing-for-myself
Summary: note: i don't own code lyoko. What happens when the group finds another girl on lyoko? With her memories gone and XANA chasing after her, will the group ever find out who she really is? R&R please! I wont update untill i have three or more reviews!
1. Chapter 1

A Code Lyoko Story

**The season never to be aired**

**1.Arianna**

William walked out of his dorm room with his usual attire: a red long sleeve under shirt, black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. It was a Saturday, which meant only classes in the morning, then, after lunch, exploring in Lyoko. He liked Sundays better, no school and most of the time no lyoko, he could sit around all day in the wreck room and do nothing. He walked outside to the vending machines and got a cup of hot chocolate.

"Hi Yumi," William greeted her as she walked over to him, well not him just the vending machine.

"Hi William," she pushed the button for hot chocolate. "Study last night?"

"No," William said, "But then again when do I?"

"Ha, never." Yumi finished her drink and threw the cup out.

William looked at her, she was dressed as usual, black turtleneck and black pants, but she looked happier.

"Hey Yumi," Ulrich said as he and the rest of the gang came over.

"Hi Ulrich," Yumi smiled.

"Hey guys guess what?" Jeremie asked and he pushed his glasses back on his face.

"What?" asked William as he threw his empty cup out.

"Classes were canceled today," Jeremie enlightened.

"Cool, then I can go home! But why didn't they just call my house?" asked Yumi.

"Uh, it was on the radio," explained Aelita.

"Oh, want me to come back after lunch so we can go to lyoko?" questioned Yumi.

"Yeah, and I'll call you if X.A.N.A. attacks," Jeremie told Yumi as she stood up from the bench she was sitting on.

"Okay, sounds like a plan," and she started walking away.

"Hey, uh Yumi wait!" Ulrich yelled after her.

"Yeah Ulrich?" Yumi asked when he caught up to her.

"Do you wanna, uh have uh lunch with me today?" he asked first looking at the ground then into her eyes.

"Okay," Yumi blushed and smiled.

"Cool, want me to walk you home?" he asked hoping she would say yes.

"Yeah, that would be great," she smiled and the two of them walked out of the school grounds together.

"Uh where did Ulrich just go?" asked Odd.

"I think Yumi has a boyfriend," Aelita said.

"Really who?" asked Odd.

"Ulrich you dolt," William said sort of upset.

"Oh," Odd remarked.

"Alright, since there aren't any classes today I think I'm going to work on Lyoko," Jeremie said.

"Okay, can I come? I have nothing better to do anyway," William asked.

"Sure, Aelita are you coming?" Jeremie asked her.

"Yeah, sure Jeremie," Aelita smiled. So the three of them walked away as Odd left to see if he could get more breakfast.

"Ready guys? Scanner William, scanner Aelita," Jeremie started up the virtualization process, "transfer William, transfer Aelita, materialization!" William and Aelita appeared on Lyoko, in the desert region. "Uh guys there is an unidentified object coming your way…it looks like a…a…human."

"What? But how can that be?" asked Aelita.

"Look," William pointed to what look to be a 13 year-old girl running from two Bloks that were shooting their freeze rays at her.

"Jeremie, should we help her?" asked Aelita but William had already started running to the Bloks, sword in hand. William plunged his sword into the first Blok but the other one hit him with its freeze beam.

"Energy field!" shouted Aelita and the second Blok was killed. "Are you okay?"

"Uh huh," the girl nodded.

"She has fifty life points left Aelita," Jeremie warned, "and William is out for two more minutes."

"Uh who said that?" she asked looking up to the sky, "It didn't sound like him."

"Him? Oh that was Jeremie, who's uh him?"

"He's uh, well uh never mind," William's two minutes were up and he was freed.

"You ok William?" Aelita asked and the girl started to run away.

"Hey wait!" William yelled after her and he started running to catch up with her.

"Leave me alone!" she ordered. William stood in front of her about two feet away. She was pretty, she had blonde hair that was in a bun held together by chopsticks, and her bangs darkened into pink. For her Lyoko attire she wore a pink kimono that went down to her knees but the sides of is below her hips were cut out and reveled a dress that was cut off before the middle of her thighs.

"Who are you?" asked William.

"No one," Aelita hovered up on the over-wing and jumped off next to William.

"My name's Aelita,"

"And I'm William,"

"Nice to meet you, but I shouldn't be here I need to leave," she whispered.

"No you shouldn't, how did you get here?" asked Aelita.

"I don't know how I got to this… other world, where my clothes are or…or," she started to back away.

"It's ok calm down," Aelita ordered politely.

"You're not with him are you…" she asked.

"Him? X.A.N.A?" asked William.

"That's his name?" she asked.

"Yeah, but no we aren't with him," Aelita nodded.

"Ok, so what was your name again?" William questioned.

"Oh uh my name's Arianna."

"You don't remember how you got here then, right?" asked Aelita.

"No."

"How about this sector?" William asked.

"That I remember, I climbed out of this sphere and jumped on this flying thing, it works for him, and I guess it didn't know I wasn't supposed to go so I flew that out of a random tunnel. I though I would get out that way."

"No the only way out is if Jeremie devirtualizes you or you lose all of your life points," explained William.

Arianna stared at him. "I know you," she remembered. "You were here with me and him and you worked for him but…"

"Jeremie made a program to get X.A.N.A. out of me and he took me out of Lyoko."

"You didn't tell him about me?"

"I didn't remember anything that happened to me while I was under X.A.N.A.'s control," William said apologetically.

"But we will do all that we can to get you out Arianna, we promise," Aelita said to her. "Jeremie you can do that right?"

"Yes, get her to a way tower," He materialized the over-bike for William.

"Here Arianna you can ride with me," Aelita suggested.

"Okay," Arianna stepped on. They shot through the desert and came up to a tower that glowed white; the way tower of the sector. One problem though, there was a megatank guarding the tower; X.A.N.A. wanted her back.

"Oh no, Aelita I don't know if she'll really die if she runs out of life points, protect her please," Jeremie warned.

"Ok Jeremie," Aelita said and nodded to William, time to save the day…or this girl.

"Arianna, hide in those rocks for now and let William and I get rid of this Megatank."

"Right, but wait, you guys want some cover?"

"Sure, what can you do?" asked William.

Arianna held out her hand at arm's length. "Smoke screen," she said activating the program. Smoke fogged up everything for the megatank and it couldn't see Aelita, William, or Arianna.

"Cool, thanks Arianna," Aelita thanked and her and William went to attack to Megatank.

Arianna ran behind some rocks like Aelita had suggested. She peeked out from behind one rock and watched William and Aelita. She could see the smoke fading away and the Megatank was still there. It fired at William but Aelita hit it with two energy fields at the laser and the laser dissipated.

"Energy field!" Aelita threw one at the Megatank and it blew up. "Arianna, it's safe." Arianna ran right past Aelita and William, into the tower.

"She has nothing Aelita, no DNA what so ever. It all must be in Sector five. I can't access it from here," Jeremie told them.

"Then we're going to sector five," William said.

"Yes, we promised her we would do all that we could to get her out," Aelita added.

"Ok, head to the end of the sector," Arianna walked out and got on the over-wing with Aelita and they flew to the end of the sector. When they got there Jeremie entered the code SCIPO and the transporter eye came and picked them up. When the door opened Arianna was the first to run out.

"Arianna do you know where you're going?" asked Aelita.

"Yes, I stayed here since I can remember, don't worry I know this place like the back of my hand." She took them to the elevator and up to the access panel was. "I have never operated this before, Aelita you know how right?"

"Uh huh, Jeremie I'm taking over now."

"Okay," he said and granted her the controls. "Oh and be careful the mantas are about to hatch."

"I'll handle them Aelita," William picked up his sword and stood ready to fight. "Arianna, stand behind me."

"Okay," she walked behind William and helped look for the mantas.

"Hurry up Aelita, they're coming!" warned Jeremie as he leaned over in his chair a bit.

"Almost done Jeremie," she kept touching the screen and gathering information. "Found it! I'm sending it to you Jeremie."

"Okay," Jeremie said relaxing just a little bit.

"Jeremie, controls are back to you," Aelita stepped back and let Jeremie take over.

"Thank you, ok I'm materializing the over-wing and the over-bike now," Jeremie typed something in and opened up a few programs as he spoke.

"All right, but uh Jeremie? Where are the Mantas? We can't see them," William kept looking around, but all he saw was empty space.

"I don't know, but I can see them on my screen," he tensed up again. "I'm getting you out of there, tunnel opening in five seconds."

William hopped onto to over-bike while Arianna and Aelita got on the over-wing. They flew out into a tunnel and into the Mountain Region. "Jeremie? So did I get you enough data?" Aelita stopped the over-wing and looked up.

"Uh yeah, but it's going to take me at least another day, I have to make a whole new program. Not from scratch though, I'll build if off of the one I made for you Aelita, then with the information we just got I should be able to."

"So I have to stay here, longer?" Arianna jumped off of the over-wing.

"Sorry but uh yes," Jeremie fixed his glasses on his face.

"But what if X.A.N.A. attacks her and we aren't here?" asked William concerned for Arianna's welfare.

"Someone should stay with her Jeremie," Aelita suggested to the sky where Jeremie's voice sounded like it came from.

"Uh okay, Aelita would you stay with her?" Jeremie asked as he started working on Arianna's devirtualization program.

"Uh huh, of course," she turned to Arianna. "That's ok right?"

"Uh huh, thank you," Arianna looked up. "Thank you too Jeremie, for helping me!"

"No problem," Jeremie said. On Jeremie's screen Yumi's picture popped up which meant she was calling. "Hold on guys—Hey Yumi, what's up?"

"Where are you? It after lunch time," she asked.

"Computer lab, have been all day, come down fast there's something or someone you need to see," Jeremie told her.

"Okay see ya then, bye!' Yumi hung up and Jeremie ended the call and went back to the digital people on lyoko.

"Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd are on their way guys," Jeremie said.

"All right, Jeremie do you think we should train her?" asked William.

"Sounds like a plan," Jeremie added as he started working on Arianna's program again.

"Okay Arianna, we're going to train you how to fight on Lyoko," Aelita said as she turned her direction to the blond haired girl.

"How?" she tuned up her hands indicating she had nothing.

"Arianna, I was looking at your Lyoko design and, take the chopsticks out of you bun," Jeremie guided her along using the information Aelita got from sector five.

Arianna placed her hands on her head finding two chopsticks in her hair; she grabbed them and pulled them out. Surprisingly her bun stayed in. She looked at them. They were two white sticks with a pink sphere and a white sphere on one end of each. "All right, now what?"

"Now throw them in the air, both of them, at the same time," he instructed.

She took one in each hand and threw them up high in the air. When they got to their greatest height they stopped moving and floated there. Then one changed into a bow and one into an arrow; the bow and arrow started to fall so Arianna caught them in mid air.

"Wow," she whispered.

"Good, so there's your weapon, you can do three things with it: shoot it normally, yell shield and shoot it at the ground right in front of you, or yell shield and shoot it right in front of a monster," he explained.

"Good so now you have a weapon," Aelita said.

Then in the computer lab the elevator opened next to Jeremie and revealed Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich. "Hey guys, go down to the scanner room and wait to be virtualized," Jeremie opened up the program that let him materialize people into the virtual world of Lyoko.

"Ok Einstein, this better be good," warned Odd.

"Don't worry, it will be," Jeremie insured.

The three of them stepped back into the elevator and pushed the down button so they could go to the scanner room.

On Lyoko three Krabs appeared to give Arianna, Aelita and William a hard time, but what they really were there for was to protect the Scyphozoa.

"Oh awesome, target practice," William gestured toward the Krabs.

"Uh, ok," Arianna got in position with her bow and arrow. "Shield!" She let the arrow slice through the air. Just like she wanted the arrow hit right infront of one Krab trapping it in a sheild. "What does that do…protect it from us?"

"I think it keeps the monster in one place, try and see if you can still damage it," Aelita suggested.

Arianna got into position again. She shot the arrow again not yelling anything and right before it hit the eye on the Krab's head the arrow head caught fire. The Krab exploded. "I did it!"

"Great!" Aelita congradulated her.

"Oh no," Jeremie started.

"What's up Jeremie?" asked Aelita a little confused and his sunned outcry.

"It's the Scyphozoa," Jeremie said in shock.

"The Scypho-what?" asked Arianna.

"Another one of X.A.N.A.'s monsters," Aelita explaimed.

"So? Can't we kill it like all of the other ones?" she got in her position again.

"No one ever has Arianna," William said.

"Oh," she lowered her arrow.

"The Scyphozoa can steal your memories," Jeremie explained.

"Well I haven't got any of thoes… Can it do anything else?" Arianna questioned.

"Yes, it can put you under X.A.N.A.'s control, which is was what had happened to me when I first came to Lyoko."

"Oh," she took a step back from the ever getting closer Scyphozoa.

"Jeremie you think X.A.N.A wants her back?" asked Aelita.

"Yes."

Above Aelita, William, and Arianna three figures appeared to be materializing into Lyoko. It was Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich.

"Hey guys, start the party without us?" asked Odd. Then he saw Arianna standing there and Arianna quickly hid behind William.

"Who's the girl?" asked Ulrich as he stood up.

"Her name is Arianna, she lives here," Aelita explained.

"How come we've never seen her?" asked Yumi.

"Don't know, she didn't even know where she was when we found her in the desert region," William said. "It's ok Arianna."

She stepped out from behind William.

"Hello, I'm Ulrich."

"I'm Yumi and the one with the ears is Odd," Yumi pointed to the cat-like Lyoko warrior. Arianna smiled at them.

"Scyphozoa!" Odd pointed to the jelly-fish like monster.

"Yes Odd we know," Aelita turned around. "Arianna try your sheild."

Arianna got in her poistion but the Scyphozoa reached out and grabbed her. It was trying to turn her agenst the others.

"Heeya!" Yumi yelled and she threw her fans at the Scyphozoa; cutting it's limbs that had a hold on Arianna. She fell to the ground and the Scyphozoa floated away.

William and Aelita ran over to her. "Arianna, you okay?" asked William when she opened her eyes. Thankfully the X.A.N.A. sign wasn't in them

"Uh I think so," she sat up. "Thanks Yumi, for saving me."

"You're welcome," Yumi smiled.

"Lazer arrow!" Odd yelled at a Krab charging it lazer and Aelita's back.

Aelita turned around where the Krab once stood, "Thanks Odd."

"Any time Princess," he said.

Ulrich jumped up high in the air and landed on the last Krab charging it lazer at him. "Impact!" he yelled and stabbed in right in the X.A.N.A. eye.

"So what are we doing? I mean in way of getting her out of Lyoko?" asked Yumi looking up at the "sky".

"Right now I'm working on the program to devirtulize Arianna from Lyoko," Jeremie's voice sounded fustrated. "I'm going to work on this through the night and it should be done in the morning. But I'll have to do it in my room because of room inspections tonight."

"Oh yeah I forgot!" Odd said.

"So Arianna we're going to have to leave you now, I'll talk to you and Aelita later," Jeremie said. He pulled up a program and brought Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and William back to Earth.

"Ok bye Jeremie and thanks for all of your help!" Arianna said.


	2. Chapter 2

A Code Lyoko Story

**The season never to be aired**

**2. New Problems**

William stared at the celling of his tanish grey room. It was a standered one bed room and he hadn't put anything up on the walls yet. He was still in his clothes from yesterday, he liked to sleep in them; altough he hadn't gotten much of that last night. Too busy thinking about Arianna. Wild he didn't remember her from before. He kicked the dull red blancket off of him and put on his boots.

As he walked over to the dresser where his clean shirts were he remembered something, a flick of a memory of being under X.A.N.A.'s control maybe? The weird thing was he forgot it as quick as it had come. That was annoying.

He took off his shirts and threw them into the far corner of his room ontop of a lether chair angled toward him. He put it there origanlly to sit on it but it made a great hamper too. He pulled on two clean shirts, same color and style as yesterday, and walked out his door.

"William."

William looked down, apparently he was just in time. Odd, Ulrich and Jeremie were standing there. "Just in time?"

"Yeah we were just about to wake you up," Odd said.

"Shall we go?" Ulrich started walking and the rest followed.

"Hey Jeremie you finish Arianna's program for materialization yet?" William asked.

"Yes, this morning at four thirteen," Jeremie looked tired.

"Hard work Einstein?" Odd turned around but still continued to walk he just walked backwards.

"Yes Odd, it was." The four of them waited at the usual bench for Yumi.

"She's late," Jeremie sighed.

Ulrich's phone went off.

"Hullo…Hi Yumi…No we're waiting for you…Really…can't you get out of it…ok…yes I'll tell them…yeah…bye." Ulrich pressed a red button on his black flip-phone and then flipped it close. "Yumi can't come, she's stuck baby sitting her brother."

"Oh well, well, there's no use waiting here, let's go," Jeremie lead them into the park, down and through the sewer, up the ladder, down the ropes, and into the elevator. There Jeremie pressed a large red button and all four of them went down to the first sub-level, the super computer room.

"Aelita? Arianna?" Jeremie asked after the computer booted up.

"We're here Jeremie, no problems except a couple of Hornets, but we took care of them, right Ari?"

"Right!"

"Good, Aelita get Arianna to a tower, I need to test this program, like I did for you. Arianna I'm just going to materialize one hair for a test, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Good I'm sending the over-wing and the over-bored, along with Odd, Ulrich, and William." Jeremie turned to the three guys looking at him. "Get ready to be virtual guys."

William, Odd, and Ulrich went into the elevator and down to another sub-level, the scanner room. They walked into them and waited for the virtualizing process to begin.

"Scanner William. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich" Jeremie began. "Transfer William. Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Virtualization!"

William, Odd, and Ulrich appeared in the forest region, right next to Aelita and Arianna.

"Welcome to Lyoko guys," Aelita said.

"Oh wait I forgot, I'm sending the over-bike too guys."

"Ok Jeremie, where's Yumi?" asked Arianna.

"At her house, she has to watch her little brother today," Ulrich said.

"Oh okay."

"Well let's get going, where's the nearest tower Jeremie?" asked Ulrich.

"Long way away, head northeast and you should hit it."

Ulrich and Aelita jumped on the over-bike, Odd on the over-wing and William and Arianna on the over-board. When they started moving fast, Arianna got really scared and held onto William, he blushed.

"Look! There it is," Aelita pointed to a tower that glowed white.

"Only Arianna can go into it, unless you want her genes to be fused with yours."

"Okay Jeremie, we'll stand guard then," Odd said.

They came up to the tower and Arianna ran into it. She hated the feeling of going into the towers. If felt like you were diving into water but when you step into the tower itself there's nothing, very creepy.

In side the tower itself wasn't to amazing either. It wasn't cold or warm; it was a nothing, empty space. The platforms felt weird because they were just floating there randomly and she was afraid she would fall off.

"Code Earth," the sound of Jeremie's voice within the tower gave her a spine tingling chill.

The screens that were surrounding her inside the tower spun fast around her and raised her up into the air. Then it stopped and she fell back to the ground on her but.

"Uh, Jeremie? What happened?" Arianna asked. No reply.

Outside the tower everyone was in battle. There were two mega tanks trying to break down the tower and three units of hornets (A.N. hornets travel in packs of three).

Aelita and William were trying to protect the tower while Ulrich and Odd were trying to kill the hornets.

"Energy field!"

"Nice hit."

"Thanks William."

"Ah!"

"Good block William!"

"Aelita watch out!"

The Mega tank had fired at her and hit her. Almost devirtualizing her.

"Jeremie how many life points do I have left? Jeremie?" Aelita threw one more energy field at the Mega tank and looked up at the sky. "Jeremie?"

William dodged a hit but it hit the tower.

Inside Arianna gave a yell. "What the heck is happening out there Jeremie? Hello?"

Outside William had destroyed the mega tank.

"Nice job William," Aelita said.

"We could use some help guys!" Odd said. "Laser arrow!"

He hit one. So far Odd had killed two and Ulrich had killed three, still four to go.

"Jeremie?" asked Aelita.

"He must have disconnected communications some how Aelita," Ulrich reassured.

"Watch out Ulrich! Energy field!" Aelita killed one.

"Cool, thanks princess,"

"No problem Ulrich."

William was staring at the tower.

"Uh William?" asked Ulrich.

William didn't move.

"You think she's ok?"

"Yeah Jeremie problem has the program working right now, don't worry William," Aelita said.

"Hello? Guys? Three hornets chasing a big purple cat here! Could use some help!"

William and Ulrich sprang up into the air and killed one each.

"Laser arrow!" the last one was killed.

"Jeremie?" asked Aelita again.

"Einstein? I wonder where he is, maybe he had to go."

"Odd!"

"Sorry."

"He wouldn't just leave us here, right?"

"No William, Jeremie will come back, maybe he's down in the scanner room getting the piece of hair he materialized just now."

"Should we go in the tower?"

"No."

"Why not Ulrich? She could be in trouble!"

"Calm down William, she could be in the middle of something and you could get fused with her genes!"

"So we wait?"

"Yes Odd, we wait." Aelita looked to the sky. _I hope he's all right_ was what she thought.

"JEREMIE?" Arianna was panicking now. She wanted out, but the tower wouldn't let her. It just felt solid. "Ok Ari just stay calm," she told herself, "Jeremie is just talking with them out there and can't talk to two people at once." She highly doubted it though. "Maybe not…" Arianna walked to the middle of the tower and somehow she was lifted to a second floor. "What the…how did I do that?" a screen popped up, Arianna jumped back startled. She looked around; well obviously no one else could have opened it. She put her hand on it. It read: Arianna Code. _What does Arianna code mean?_ She thought. "Lyoko?" she said. Then the screen went blank again so she put her hand on it again. It read: Arianna Code XANA. And all the screens around her fell downwards then they reset themselves. _What did that do?_ She wondered.

Outside the color out the tower changed from white to red.

"Uh guys?"

"What Odd?" Ulrich sat up.

"The tower changed color from white to red."

"What? With her in it?" asked Aelita sitting up too.

"Yeah."

"I'll go take a look inside," Aelita stood up.

"What if your genes get fused with Arianna's?" asked Ulrich.

"I don't think anything has happened in there for a little bit, Jeremie has gone missing," Aelita told them and she ran off into the tower.

"Aelita?"

"Arianna? Where are you?"

"Up."

Aelita raised her head and saw Arianna looking over the edge. "What happened?"

"Uh well this screen thing popped up so I put my hand on it, it took a while but then it said Arianna Code XANA, what does that mean?"

"I think you just activated a tower for X.A.N.A."

"I _what?_"

"About how long ago did you do that?"

"Five minutes ago, sorry I didn't know what would happen…I…I couldn't get out and then I was lifted up here and…and…"

"It's okay Ari, really."

"Okay."

"I'm coming up Ari so watch out," Aelita stepped into the center and floated up like Arianna did.

"Hello Aelita."

"Hi Ari." Aelita walked up and the screen popped up again. Aelita also put her hand on it but instead of it saying: Code XANA it said: Code LYOKO. The same thing that happened before happened again. All the screens fell but they didn't reset them selves.

"Tower deactivated," Aelita said.

"What?"

Aelita turned around and looked at Arianna. "You activated a tower. Towers here on lyoko are portals between worlds, with them X.A.N.A. can activate them and send polymorphic clones to Earth."

"Oh, that's bad then?"

"Yes, the either try and kill one of us or try and take over the world. The only way we can stop it is if I come in the activated tower and deactivate it, which is what you just saw now."

"Oh, sorry." Arianna said.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"Jeremie?" Aelita asked.

"Aelita! There was a bug in the program and I lost communication for a while, then a tower was activated and a ghost took over the computer and nearly killed the program."

"Sorry."

"No it's ok Arianna it wasn't your fault."

"No but Jeremie? It kinda was."

"What do you mean Aelita?"

"Arianna can _activate_ the towers."

"Really? That's wild, how did you find that out?"

"I put my hand on the screen just like Aelita did but XANA popped up instead of Lyoko."

"So you sent that ghost on me?"

"No!"

"I think she opened the tower for X.A.N.A. and he did it Jeremie."

"Oh, ok well lets test that program again, shall we Ari?"

"Sounds good Jeremie."

"Bye Ari! Hope to see you on Earth!" Aelita walked out of the tower to meet the three guys who looked relived to see her.

"What happened Aelita?" asked Ulrich.

"Arianna accidentally activated a tower and it nearly killed the program. On top of that the super computer bugged up the communication program, and that's why Jeremie couldn't hear us." Aelita explained.

"Oh. So is he re-testing her?" asked William.

"As we speak."

"It worked guys! It worked! I have her piece of hair right here with me!" Jeremie yelled.

"That's wonderful Jeremie!" Aelita said.

"I'm going to devirtualize you guys so you can welcome Arianna, oh and Yumi's here."

"Okay we're ready Jeremie," Aelita said.

Jeremie hit the enter button four times and they all came back to Earth.

"Hey Jeremie, we're here," Odd said.

"Okay, Odd, Ulrich, and William better come upstairs and Yumi you go down stains to the scanner room with Aelita.

"Why?" Odd asked.

"Because I just made the DNA for her so if she wasn't ever on Earth she could be wearing nothing, which is why Yumi has a bathrobe." Jeremie said.

"Oh."

Yumi climbed the ladder down as the guys took the elevator upstairs.

"Hi Aelita."

"Hi Yumi."

"Ready girls?" Jeremie's voice asked.

"Yes." They said.

"Arianna ready and in position in the tower?"

"Yeah Jeremie! Everything's a go in here!"

"Materialize Arianna." Jeremie started up the program.

Inside the tower it looked like it did the last time Jeremie tried. The screens that were surrounding her inside the tower spun fast around her and raised her up into the air.

"Code: Earth." He pressed the enter key.

Downstairs you could here the scanner opening.

Arianna appeared in the scanner; she was curled up on the bottom of it, without clothes and hair a mess; but she was alive. She opened her eyes and smiled. But her face started to turn red.

"Ari open your mouth!" Aelita said.

She opened her mouth and gasped as the air rushed into her lungs.

"What the heck is in my mouth?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"Oxygen, hydrogen, and nitrogen. Humans need it to breath." Explained Aelita.

"Is it always so uh cold?" She asked as she ran he fingers up and down her arm; it had goose bumps.

"Here but this on," Aelita reached out her hand and helped her up, as soon as Aelita let go Arianna's legs buckled and she collapsed on the floor.

"Ow!" Arianna cried.

Yumi helped her up, half laughing, as Aelita slipped the bathrobe on Ari.

"Everything ok Ari?" asked Yumi.

"That hurt, but yes I'm ok now." She raised her hands to her cheeks. "What the heck? What is this? Water? Am I leaking?"

Yumi burst out laughing and Arianna glanced at her with a confused look.

"Your crying, it's what happens when you experience pain." Aelita explained and she too was laughing.

"Oh," she laughed at herself. "Why can I not stand?"

They stopped laughing at once. "I don't know, Yumi, help me get her to the elevator."

"Okay." Little by little the got her to the elevator and propped her up on the wall. Aelita pushed the red button and the door closed and the elevator started moving.

Arianna screamed.

"It's ok, it's ok," Aelita told her.

"Yeah, it's supposed to do that Ari." Yumi explained.

"Oh," and then she seemed more comfortable in it.

When they got to the top, the doors opened and Arianna saw four people standing there smiling back at her, three she knew, one she didn't. That one guy looked the happiest and she guessed instantaneously that it was Jeremie.

"Hello," Arianna said her voice still shaky.

"Hi Ari!" William said.

"Hi Ari, I'm Jeremie."

"Nice to meet you, uh Einstein was it?" they all started to laugh.

Then Jeremie suddenly stopped and realized she was sitting on the ground.

"Why are you sitting on the ground Ari?"

"Oh uh, Jeremie, she can't stand. Her legs don't support her." Aelita stopped smiling, everyone else did too.

"Is that bad Jeremie?" Arianna asked.

She looked innocent. Her face in a confused look, her blonde hair fell down past her shoulders, on Earth she didn't have the pink in it, and sitting on the floor she looked incredibly small.

"I don't know."

He saw her face go into a scared look.

"Wouldn't it be normal?" asked Ulrich.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, after all babies can't walk at first," Yumi added in.

"So I'm a baby?" asked Ari.

"No, but Aelita didn't have the same problem."

"Yes Jeremie, but I had also been to Earth before."

"Oh, that would explain it."

"How will I go to school if I can't walk?"

"We'll teach you," William said and he walked over to her and held his hand out to her. She took it and stood up by leaning on William. "See it's not hard."

"But she's leaning on you, she can't do that all day," Yumi pointed out.

"Right." William picked her up and carried her to Jeremie's chair where he set her down. Everyone walked out of the elevator.

"I have an idea," Aelita said. "How about we stand in a pentagon and have her walk to each one of us? William can walk near her and catch her if she falls. Little by little we can back up, I think that would work right?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me but make a square, I'll watch." Jeremie said. So Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita stood in a square. William helped Amara stand up and, holding both hands, he helped her walk from the chair to Odd. That was about two steeps. Now the hard part making it to Yumi. That was about five steps and took about a minute. When she got back to Odd they stepped back and then it was seven steps, then nine, and then eleven. By that time she had only fallen three times and was getting used to it.

"I have this weird feeling, like my eyelids are getting heavy."

"Your tired," Odd explained.

"Tired?"

"It means you have to go to sleep," Yumi explained.

"Where?"

They all thought for a bit.

"We haven't really thought about that yet. Have we?" asked Aelita.

"Well she can't go to the school because one she has no clothes except that bathrobe, two she can't walk, and three I haven't enrolled her yet so that's ruled out." Jeremie pointed out.

"She can't come home with me because my parents wouldn't let her." Yumi said.

"Hotel?" asked Ulrich.

"Too much money, and she doesn't have an I.D."

"Here?" she asked.

Jeremie thought for a moment, "Well, if we could find an inflatable mattress, and get some pillows and blankets she could sleep here."

"Sounds like that best plan" William agreed.

So William helped Arianna back onto the chair as Yumi ran home to find the inflatable mattress, Ulrich went to find the blankets and Aelita went for the pillows.


End file.
